A VIPERS KISS
by Knight of Tabitha
Summary: After Simmons returns Fitz tries to reconnect with her but a new enemy arises forcing SHIELD and Ward to join forces once more. Can they stop this new enemy hell bent on carrying on the legacy of a mad man? Who will make it out alive and who can be trusted? One thing can be guaranteed as dark secrets rise from the shadows and into the light nothing will ever be the same again.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Fitz watched as the snow fell in the darkness of the night. The light of the moon made it seem so beautiful yet it seemed like a lonely sight ironic considering his situation. He felt so stupid now he couldn't believe he didn't see it or was it really that simple? Was it that he couldn't see the truth or that he didn't want to?

He looked down at his wrists now hand cuffed to a radiator was he really going to die here in this run down old house? What would she do to his body burry him in the basement? Would she chop him up and feed to wild animals or would she dissolve the pieces in a tub?

Did he really mean so little to her after everything? He heard foots steps approach the old wooden door. It slowly creaked as it opened only adding to eerie atmosphere. That was when she walked in dressed completely differently from normal or rather what he considered normal. She wore green stiletto boots, gloves and a green full body suit which showed off her surprisingly stunning body.

In all the time he'd known her he'd never noticed much of a good figure she had. There was no sound at first nothing but the echoes of her footsteps. "Do you hate me Fitz?" She asked in an almost emotionless tone of voice.

He scoffed "Why do you care your one them aren't you like Ward?"

"I'm not asking about that Leo."

"Don't call me that!" Fitz screamed "My friends call me that you-" he stopped trying to keep himself from shedding tears "your, not my friend Jemma or is that even your name? I'm not being funny either I genuinely want to know is Jemma Simmons your real name?"

"No. It's not Jemma Simmons. I was given a fake name and identity by someone I owe everything to. That someone is gone now but I will still carry out my mission as ordered because like I told Skye once, I like following the rules and doing what is expected of me and what was expected of me was the success of my mission." Simmons took out a syringe filled with some strange liquid.

"What is that?" Fitz jumped back as far as he could while cuffed.

"Something I've been working on I wanted to wait till I was absolutely certain it was safe for human trials but SHIELD turned that into a pipe dream." Simmons explained her voice rising with anger.

"So you're going to just inject me with that, with no idea what will happen?" Fitz's voice started shaking "How is this even you? How can you be… this?"

Simmons just stayed quiet for second not saying anything "Twelve girls to a house. The most determined, the most ambitious, the most aggressive. Twelve girls in eight houses."

"My god your like Natasha Romanov, a black widow."

Simmons laughed "No I'm afraid a I'm something much worse. I'm a scientist, a nihilist, a lab rat, but above all I'm a _viper_. It's sad but I actually hoped we could go on like we always did. I wanted to keep pretending I was Jemma Simmons. If only because just for a bit I could imagine that I was normal that I didn't have an important duty." She stopped to study Fitz's face and hers tightened with anger "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm not looking at you like anything." Fitz replied hoping to keep her calm.

"Liar, liar! LIAR!" She shouted as she slapped him furiously "You're looking at me like I'm the one responsible! I'm not if you want to blame someone blame Coulson! He robbed the world of a great and brilliant mind. He activated me when he killed off the heads of Hydra." She stopped to take a few breaths "Now that's enough talking for one night I think don't worry Fitz I added a sedative even if you die you won't feel anything it will be just like falling asleep and that is my gift to you." She explained smiling lovingly towards him.

"Please Simmons whatever that is if you love me don't inject me with it. You don't even know for sure what it will do!" Fitz sobbed.

"That's it though Fitz I'm doing this because I love you and besides discovery requires experimentation. You as a scientist should appreciate the magnitude of this risk!" She injected him with the syringe and he began convulsing "Don't worry Fitz this is normal besides you shouldn't feel any pain."

"I never-"

"Never what?"

"I never thought that we'd ever be here. When you came back I was so happy how did we get here Jemma? How did we get here?" As he fell into unconsciousness one final tear ran down his face.

Simmons proceeded to fix his messy and sweaty hair then kissed his tear covered cheek "I love you Leo."


	2. Chapter 1

**_The angriest and saddest people are hidden behind a mask. A mask of laughter and happiness. It's amazing what you can fake with a smile.-Unknown_**

 _Twenty Years Earlier-_

Ophelia Sarkissian that was her real name she spent years of her life being controlled, used, manipulated, and it was all done by Whitehall. He modeled the Viper program after the Black Widow though he made some slight alterations to his version. It was more focused on the preservation of Hydra's future and fulfillment of Hydra's will.

She didn't know how she and the others were selected she just knew what she needed to know. Like it always had been and always would be. Her earliest memory was of being dragged from her home screaming by men in SWAT team uniforms. She remembered watching her mother get gunned down. For as long as she would live the sounds of her mother's screams would echo in her mind.

Ophelia however also remembered perhaps more clearly what happened next in this moment. She was left in a room crying and then he came in through a door dressed in a nice suit all composed and sophisticated. "Hello Ophelia it's wonderful to meet you I'm Daniel Whitehall."

"I want to go-" She stuttered while crying "home."

"Oh Ophelia." Whitehall smiled as he put his hand on her cheek "I think we've established that you're not going home ever again. Some acceptance of that will go a long way I think. How about you? Don't you want to make this easier on yourself? Don't you want to follow the rules?"

 _Present Day-_

Zobar that was his name he was a kree scientist assigned to examine an old teleportation device. The device had once been used to transport military personnel to a planet he could only pronoun Ye-arth "Such a strange name for a planet."

"Hey Doc you got any idea what this thing does?" A soldier asked approaching the control console.

"It use to be a transport device for soldiers. Are ancestors modified a small tribe of lower life forms. When ever they got out of hand we'd send our best and strongest through here. Over time these creatures known only as Inhumans began to look upon such structures as omens of death, ultimately viewing them in the context of a demonic force."

"So why are we here on this primitive rock?"

"Apparently one of the old girls still had some juice. Something came through from the other side. Though it's probably already dead nothing could survive on this jungle planet. I still can't understand why our ancestors couldn't have built a military way station somewhere nicer." Zobar whipped the sweat from his face.

"Yeah tell me about it I put in for a transfer hopping after this I get a job homeside. I can't stand these off world assignments. Takes me away from the misses too much."

"Is that necessarily a bad thing?" Zobar laughed.

"Guess not always." The Soldier chuckled. Suddenly there was a load roar and both kree jumped starring out into the jungle. "What the hell was that Doc?"

"Sounded like some animal dying." Zobar replied.

"Let's just get out of here and fast."

"Yeah I'm with you there. Wont take long I just have to fix up some last minute things. Just a little bit-" An arrow shot out of the jungle hitting the soldier in the neck pinning him to the machine "What the hell!" Zobar cried before arrow shot his leg.

She tried to run but before he knew it a female or at least what he assumed be a female ape of some kind rushed him and pinned him down "This device can you make it work?"

"Are you going to kill me?" Zobar asked sweating nervously.

"Not if you send me home. Now can you make it work or am I wasting my time!" She screamed.

"There's not much power left but yes I can."

"Then do it now! Before I lose my patience."

"Please don't kill me I have a family. Don't you have anyone you love or care about?"

She paused for a second "It's funny I do, one person everyone else I couldn't care less about but there is one man I care for. It's hysterical how I end up hurting the people I care for. No matter how hard I try the beast in me just surfaces. I mean I deluded myself into thinking I could be different that there was a chance at happiness for me! Until fate gave me a harsh reminder that I'll never be anything but a snake."

"Look you don't have to be you can-"

She laughed cutting him off "I can choose to be good? Really? That's what you want to go with? My friend or boyfriend whatever the hell he is said that to someone like me. Said he could choose to be good. He sent us into the ocean and I finally get why he did it. He did it because he understood that there really was no choice. Not for him and not for me. Now let's get this over with."

 _HYDRA HEADQUARTERS-_

Grant Ward sat at his bar table looking at various files all of which were potential heads or former heads of Hydra. He was at the moment enjoying a whiskey when he heard someone come through the bar door. It was Joey an older man dressed like a biker.

"What do you want Joey?" Ward asked still reeling from his loss.

"Well Sir you remember saying you wanted more names? I mean that's what you wanted right?" Joey's voice was trembling he seemed afraid of something but Ward couldn't tell what. "Here read this." Joey said practically forcing the file in his hand.

Ward looked inside most of it was redacted documents with barely any visible words well except a name he turned to Joey "Who the hell is Ophelia Sarkissian?"

"The best at being the worst." Joey's voice was shaking "She's hold the record in Hydra for most kills. She was Whitehall's pet project or something she and her sisters if can even call them sister more like a cult. She was like his personal lab rat. He used her to create the compliance device before he had it he employed mind altering drugs, electro shock, sleep deprivation, starvation, you name it he did it to her. She's the leader of the Vipers, Hydra's version of the Black Widow. They activated the moment the former heads died."

"Why didn't I or Garrette know about this?"

"It was top secret they reported directly to Whitehall, Alexander Pierce, Baron von Strucker only the top brass. They operated as sleeper agents until activation. I only know about it because well I was looking through abandon files for names like you wanted but Sir she's bad news!" Joey warned "No one ever saw her face but most of the higher ups and grunts heard the rumors. That she was like a demon in human skin literally the best at being the worst."

"How do I find her?" Ward asked slightly intrigued.

"That's just it you don't find Ophelia she finds you but Sir I'm telling you she's a total psycho."

 _S.H.I.E.L.D._

Fitz was going over some data trying to keep his mind off of Simmons. _Where are you Simmons?_ He asked himself while trying to be calm. Months had passed Ward was rebuilding Hydra gathering Inhumans but he really only could think about her. It was a shitty situation no matter how you sliced it the worst case she was captured by someone and the best case she stood him up and ran.

"Why did I think it could ever work out with us?" His hands closed into a fist and he hit the table. "I'm so stupid! I actually thought we could be together!" He turned after hearing a weird sound the strange rock was acting up he spent months studying it but nothing came of it. "What hell is going on?"

In a flash Simmons came bursting out of it. Naked and covered in blood. She looked around seemingly frightened and confused. "Leo is that you?" She sobbed.

"Jemma? Your-" She rushed him and hugged him tightly.

"I was so scared. I thought I'd never see you again."

Fitz started to cry "It's going to be fine I'll never leave you again!" Little did Fitz know that her false look of fear and terror had given way to a look of cold heartless stare.


	3. Chapter 2

Ophelia sat in her chair watching a small clock ticking "Simmons."

"Yes Dr. Garner?" She replied with the usual cheerful smile.

"We've been here for fifteen minutes and you haven't said a word. Your friends-"

"Coworkers." She corrected still maintaining a polite and cheerful demeanor.

"That's an interesting way to describe how you feel. Everyone I've talked thinks of SHIELD as a family."

"By everyone you mean Skye or Daisy that's what everyone is calling her now right? Well Daisy and Fitz." Ophelia said with hint do aggression.

Garner squinted his eyes clearly in deep thought "You seem to be harboring some aggression towards Daisy. Why?" Garner could tell by her long silence that she was holding something back something that could only be anger "Have you felt this way for a while?"

 _Try since the day I met her._ Ophelia forced a smile "It's just I feel she gets coddled and special treatment. I mean haven't you noticed it always seems to be about her? Never mind she inadvertently caused the death of a fellow agent twice and has never been reprimanded."

"Are you talking about Triplett and Calderon?"

"Who else?" A weak laugh escaped her as she continued "I'm mean she should by all accounts be met with scorn and skepticism but no perfect Skye, I'm sorry Coulson's little pet Daisy is held up like a saint Fitz even protected her."

"I see this is about when he protected her secret."

Ophelia's nails dug into the arms of the chair "You could say that. I just find it inexcusable that she's held to different standards. I mean she was even allowed to stay on the team when we learned she was working with her hacker ex-boyfriend if it was up to me she would have been thrown in the fridge."

Garner to say the least was a little shocked to see Simmons this angry she always seemed so happy and chipper "Is there anyone else you feel this way towards."

Her grin widened "How much time do you have because I have issues towards everybody in this so called family. I mean we're not a family! Don't get me wrong I love Fitz but he doesn't see how the world really is."

"And how is the world really Simmons?"

"It's dark, cold, and violent. It will eat you if you let it. That's what Fitz doesn't understand he doesn't realize how things really work with groups like SHIELD. He doesn't realize its Coulson's fault he's damaged."

"I was under the impression that Ward sent you and Fitz into the ocean?"

Ophelia nodded her head "Yes but who was it that sent us into the lion's den? Are you familiar with the term sacrificial lamb Dr. Garner? It's when you send the most expendable asset to slaughter with no expectations of them coming back. That's what Coulson did to Fitz to us. He'd probably never admit it to anyone not even himself but that's why Fitz is damaged because we were sent without proper back up. We didn't even have a gun to defend ourselves! Yet Fitz for reasons I cannot fathom stays.

"He could do so much more with his life if he just left SHIELD. Among everyone I've met at SHIELD he's the only one that's genuinely good. He also sees the good in everyone even Ward. I find it confounding isn't that strange? I hate him for being so naive and having such a black and white if not innocent view of the world and yet I love him for it to."

Garner couldn't help but smile "This may surprise you but that's completely normal Simmons. When Melinda and I were together at first there were many things I couldn't stand about her but in time I realized being with someone wasn't just about loving them in spite of their faults but loving them for them in other words-"

"Taking the bad with the good." Ophelia added interrupting Garner "Yes that's a lovely notion isn't it? If Melinda had only reciprocated such sentiments. Maybe you'd both still be together."

"Clever."

"What Dr. Garner?"

"Opening up then subtly lashing out at me. I don't see that much. Usually people like Daisy for example deflect with humor. It's strange to see you react that way Simmons."

"Why?"

"You're always so nice polite and sweet at least that's what everyone I've met has said but so far the, you I've met or rather this version of you has done nothing but show deep seeded anger and displayed personality traits such as the lashing out. Traits I normally see in people in need of help."

"Yes I suppose that is disrespectful my father often was…" Ophelia stopped thinking of the monstrous acts done to her what Whitehall called discipline "very stern with me I can only imagine his disappointment were he here. He'd no doubt reprimand me as he often would when I was young. I often brought it on myself of course. You see I was a very willful child. Though before we're done I just want to ask Garner. Do you think Fitz hates me on some level?"

At first Garner was stunned he didn't know why she'd ask him that "Do you feel he hates you?"

Ophelia just casually shrugged "I'd be surprised if he didn't. I mean he feels I abandoned him and he thinks it's because he's become different which by the way I don't completely buy he seems to have his moments when he's speaking quite clearly. Another thing that upsets me by the way. I mean so what if he has a speech problem. Not like it's the end of the world. I swear he has such an inferiority complex. He acts like he's lost an arm or a leg it's not like his balls got cut off! Yet he's clearly hell bent on wallowing in self-pity. I'm sorry I know I probably sound like a bitch but I just get tired of him acting like a child sometimes." She turned looked at her watch "I'm sorry but I'm afraid I'll have to cut our session short Dr. Garner. I'm having dinner with an old friend and I would hate to make him wait."

"I understand but next time I'd appreciate if you tried and open up about what you went through with that-"

Before he could finish she cut him off without warning "I'd rather not I'm trying to put that horrible time behind me. I'm sorry I understand that everyone is concerned for me but I'm just not ready. Oh and Dr. Garner-" he hesitated to speak she seemed on the verge of tears "I'd really appreciate it if you kept what I've said between us."

"Don't worry Simmons what we've covered is protected by confidentiality. Even if it wasn't I'd never violate a patients trust like that. Still I'll have to make a report to Coulson."

"I understand you have a good day Dr. Garner." They shook hands and Garner watched her leave. He picked up the phone calling Coulson.

"Hello Phil I thought you'd like to know about Simmons progress."

"Yes of course do you think she'll be alright?"

"Well she's clearly holding something back. I worry that she's not-" Garner paused trying to think of the right words "how she projects herself towards others. I think she has some deep seeded issues that are well hidden and I fear if she doesn't resolve these issues whatever they maybe they will only get worse and worse. Causing her to eventually snap."

"My god, is there anything we can do to help?" Coulson both surprised and concerned.

"Just keep an eye on her for now whatever trauma she's hiding it's way past anything she's likely experienced recently. That's not to say what she's experienced because of that alien artifact isn't a factor either it's just likely whatever happened pushed her issues to the surface." Garner explained.

"Alright thank you. I'll keep an eye on her."

Ophelia parked in front of an old warehouse she stopped to look around making sure no one had followed her. Once she was sure everything was clear she picked up a metal brief case got out of the car and walked towards the building. It was old and run down it was a miracle it hadn't been condemned.

After some more walking she made her way up some stairs to an old office where a man who seemed to be in his late thirties maybe early forties was waiting for her. He was tall muscular short brown hair. He also seemed to be upset "You're late."

"Sorry I was making sure no one followed me."

"Yeah well you really are pushing it Ophelia. Now what's your big job?"

"Have you heard how SHIELD is making a comeback?"

"Yeah so?"

"We are going to make sure they don't. You see-" She placed the briefcase on an old table "I recently went through something that reminded me of who I am and will always be. So I am going to do what I was set out to do. What Whitehall, wanted me to do Herman."

Herman scoffed "Why? From what I hear you have a sweet deal going."

She turned to face him giving him an angry glare "Because I'm not real Jemma Simmons isn't real it's just a lie, a lie I crafted for myself. A performance I've played so well I forgot I was even playing a part. Nothing but a dream. Do you know the story of the scorpion and the frog?"

"No."

"A scorpion asks a frog to carry it across a river. The frog hesitates, afraid of being stung, but the scorpion argues that if it did so, they would both drown. Considering this, the frog agrees, but midway across the river the scorpion does indeed sting the frog, dooming them both to die. When the frog asks the scorpion why, the scorpion replies that it was simply its nature." Ophelia explained. "Do you understand now? I am do this because it is in my nature. Come over here I have something to show you."

"You don't have to tell me that Ophelia." Herman laughed as he walked over. His eyes widened when he saw what was in the briefcase "Wow. I never thought I'd see this baby again."

"Yes it's a new suit. It will help you and your crew to achieve what I need."

"Which is?"

"Coulson has Daisy, Mack, Bobbi, and Hunter transporting a very shall we say… dangerous prisoner. You, your crew, and I are going to bust this prisoner out. I've made a few modifications to this version of your suit Herman. So if Daisy Johnson uses her powers against you well let's just say she'll be in for a real _**shock**_."

"Won't they recognize you though?"

"Won't matter when they are all dead." She smiled.


End file.
